United
by Division Head
Summary: This isn't about Percy in the Roman camp. It's about how all those things about finding him are over and that they are now fighting the final battle with the seven. Slight spoilers of SoN but does not follow it's prophecy.


Covered in grime and dirt, Percy stood up and looked around. They were in Greece, the root of all the gods—both Roman _and _Greek. Everywhere he looked; Roman and Greek demigods were falling against the wrath of Gaea and dead comrades, back from the dead. They were desperately trying to reach the high arched doorway at the far end of the hall, which was currently highly condensed with loads of monsters.

It had only been a week since the Greek demigods came to Camp Jupiter on the _Argo II_ and since Percy and Jason had gotten most of their memories back. Both sides had been forced to work together, since Gaea woke from her slumber much faster than expected. A plan was made to get to Greece as fast as possible. Some sailed with Percy; others flew with Jason and those who dared, shadow-traveled with Nico and Mrs. O'Leary.

Almost every demigod, aside from the young ones, traveled to Greece. The Hunters of Artemis and the Amazons followed soon afterwards. As the two camps were united, the seven who were prophesized emerged. Percy, Jason, Hazel, Frank, Piper, Leo and Annabeth led the demigods to a battle that everyone feared.

"Percy." A familiar voice had said weakly. Percy looked away from the battlefield and turned his gaze downwards, to where Annabeth lay. He crouched down again beside her to listen.

"I have a plan." She stated. Percy smiled. Typical Annabeth to have a plan even when she was mortally wounded. He crouched down even lower to hear. Afterwards, Percy reluctantly left Annabeth in the care of some Roman son of Apollo.

He fought his way towards Jason, who was currently fighting some ugly beast. He quickly informed Jason about the plan, so that he would be able to inform the Romans and Percy- the Greeks.

"Legionnaires," Jason shouted, thunder crackling around him. "Left side!" Jason ordered. He knew his fellow Roman demigods would understand to attack the monsters on the left side in order to help make a path to the doorway. Now, he looked at Percy, waiting to go on with the plan.

"Um, _guys_! Take the right side. We're making a path!" Percy explained in the briefest way possible. Luckily, almost every one of the Greeks understood what he said and he sighed with relief. But it wasn't over yet.

The battle raged on. Romans on the left and Greeks on the right, working back-to-back. Only the Apollo Cabin from both camps weren't fighting. They were in charge of the casualties.

Percy and Jason fought forward, to the arched doorway. Behind it was Gaea, waiting for all the demigods outside her door to die.

As Percy charged forward, he saw Nico fighting with his skeletons, Thalia and her now blood stained hunter's outfit. He watched as Hazel drew metals from the ground and as Frank changed and changed and _changed. _Annabeth wasn't there. Not anymore. She was probably down with the Apollo kids.

Suddenly, the plan was almost complete. The Romans and the Greeks had successfully opened up a path for Jason and Percy to pass through. Together, they ran towards it and bust open the door.

"Good luck, little brother!" Jason heard Thalia shout after him. The door was strangely replaced by a metal one, locking Percy and Jason in the room.

The room, though quite large, had no furnishings in it. Actually, the only things inside were lamp posts and this giant pit in the middle of the room. It wasn't very bright inside and it felt damp and cold.

"Where are we?" Percy asked.

"I'm not sure." Jason said, looking confused. He could barely see anything in this dim lighting.

"Welcome, sons of Jupiter and Poseidon." They heard a creepy voice say. Percy and Jason whipped their heads around, weapons at the ready. The creepy voice just laughed.

"Show yourself!" Jason shouted, while he and Percy stood back-to-back.

Instantly, a shimmer of brown appeared by the doorway. Percy and Jason looked at each other then at the shimmer in amazement. The shimmer, naturally, began to take shape. It was the image of a tall and thin woman. Her dress was brown and green. It looked extremely dirty, but still seemed nice. The lady's hair was brown and straight. It reached until her elbows. Now anybody would have thought she was beautiful, but her face was absolutely hideous. It was covered in grime and dirt and it looked like she hadn't used soap in ages. Her eyes were red and bulging and her lips were as dry as the Sahara.

Percy and Jason both shivered as they looked at the lady fully. It became even worse when she smiled.

"Gaea." Percy whispered and once again, the lady smiled, revealing wicked sharp yellow teeth covered with moss.


End file.
